


Goodnight Kisses

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, college!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: While Dean studies for his exam, his two favorite people are there to keep him company.





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Cradling the small swell of your belly you curled up against Dean’s as he studied for his folklore exam. You listened as he repeated the words and their definitions out loud to himself until your eyes began to droop. Eventually, he nudged you softly as he moved to pull you into his lap.

“Hey baby, did you want to lay down? I’m sure it would be more comfortable for you and peanut.” You smiled tiredly at the nickname he’d given the baby in your belly.

“Peanut and I only want to lay down if daddy lays down with us.” Chuckling, he closed his textbook and moved his homework papers from the bed.

“Well, I can’t keep my two angels waiting now can I?” Shuffling around he shut off the lamp before moving into bed with you, laying his rough hand across your stomach and pulling you close. “Goodnight peanut, daddy loves you.” He leaned down and gently kissed your belly before moving to cuddle you.

“So … do I get a goodnight kiss?” You giggled as he pressed a kiss to your neck before pulling your lips to his. 

“And goodnight to you too mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
